


Deux Coeurs Perdus

by Allalabeth



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había algo que Junnosuke Taguchi sabía desde siempre. No necesitaba a nadie que le dijese que era así por cualquier motivo absurdo. Era como una intuición.</p><p>El día en el que dejase de sonreír estaría roto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux Coeurs Perdus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faire_Estela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faire_Estela).



Había algo que Junnosuke Taguchi sabía desde siempre. No necesitaba a nadie que le dijese que era así por cualquier motivo absurdo. Era como una intuición.

El día en el que dejase de sonreír estaría roto.

 

**

**0.3**

 

Kame estaba de mal humor.

Era un hecho que Kame estando de mal humor era algo malo para todos. Junno, trató de distender la tensión con alguno de los chistes que sabía que no iban a funcionar. Quizá así, Kame y Jin dejarían de lanzarse miradas asesinas el uno al otro.

—Déjalos en paz— ordenó Ueda.

—Yo no iba a hacer nada. Tat-chan...

—¡No me sonrías así!— masculló entre dientes Ueda. De pronto, Junno se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante enfadado y un Ueda enfadado era casi tan malo como Kame y Jin enfadados—. No te atrevas a mirarme como si no supieses qué ocurre. No te atrevas a sonreírme con esa maldita mueca vacía— vio como Ueda apretaba los puños y lo miraba fijamente, pero a pesar de todo, no dejó de sonreír—. Sal de mi vista— ordenó impaciente—. Y no te metas entre ellos, Taguchi— Junno, ya casi en la puerta, escuchó la advertencia. Asintió con la cabeza baja y salió de la habitación, ganándose los gritos de Nakamaru que cubrieron las palabras que Ueda susurró cuando ya había salido de allí—. Terminarás perdiendo tú.

Pero Junno ya estaba a medio camino de la máquina expendedora del pasillo del fondo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado si los demás querían algo. Volvió sobre sus pasos rápido y se asomó a la puerta.

—¿Alguien quiere algo?

—¡Ponta!

—¡Capuchino!

—¡QUE TE PIERDAS TAGUCHI!

El grito de Jin era desmesurado incluso para ser él. Durante un segundo, la sonrisa de Junno flaqueó y tembló en sus labios, como si le hubiesen golpeado sin darse cuenta. La mirada asesina de Kame sobre Jin creció en intensidad.

—Eres gilipollas Akanishi.

Con una última mirada agresiva, Kame se levantó y fue hasta dónde Junno seguía en la puerta –la sonrisa otra vez en su sitio– esperando a que Ueda pidiese algo.

—¿Quieres algo Ueda?

—Agua, por favor.

—Vamos Junno, te acompaño.

—Pero Kame... no hace falta. No me importa ir yo.

Los ojos de Kame se clavaron en él con la mirada que Junno reconocía como la de “no protestes” y se encogió de hombros, echando a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, siguiendo el ritmo de un furioso Kame.

—Maldito Bakanishi...— masculló el más joven. Mientras iba pulsando los botones de la máquina, sus manos dejaban los refrescos sobre los brazos de Junno—. Sabes que no lo ha dicho en serio ¿no?— durante un segundo, Junno estuvo a punto de preguntarle de que hablaba—. KAT-TUN no sería lo mismo sin ti.

—Sería— y se maldijo por no haber pensado antes de hablar porque ahora tenía a Kame mirándolo inquisitivo, como si preguntase a que venía ese “sería”. Y Junno no podía decirle –no a KAME– que sin una Te KAT-TUN seguiría siendo, pero que sin la Ka original el grupo desaparecía más rápido que un sueño de verano. Estaba claro que no podía decirle eso, así que optó por lo más sencillo y llevó a sus labios una sonrisa. Que no era falsa, porque en realidad, sonreía por el hecho de saber que, en el fondo Kame se preocupaba por él—. Es Jin. Ya lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Estoy acostumbrado.

Y Junno se guardó para detrás de su sonrisa la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que Jin sí que lo había dicho en serio, porque después de todo, él para Jin no era nada.

 

**0.6**

—¿Qué?

—¿No me has oído Taguchi?— inquirió Jin fastidiado. Dejó el ramo de flores que acababan de entregarle sobre una mesa y le dio la espalda, obligándolo a recoger su ramo y seguirlo a toda prisa.

—Sí, sí pero...

—Si no quieres venir, no vengas.

—Pero... ¡claro que quiero ir!— respondió Junno dejando que toda la alegría que sentía se hiciese visible en su rostro—. ¡Es la primera vez que me invitas a tomar algo!

—No te acostumbres.

 

**0.1**

De todos los miembros de KAT-TUN, Junno fue el último en enterarse de que Jin se iba a los Estados Unidos. Nada extraño. Él siempre era el último en enterarse de ese tipo de cosas. Sobre todo si incluían a Jin. Akanishi nunca lo había considerado un amigo, y por mucho que a cierta parte de Junno le molestase, sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Lo realmente sorprendente de ese día había sido que Kame se había enterado al mismo tiempo que él. Kamenashi Kazuya. Lo más parecido a un líder que KAT-TUN tenía. La persona que, en palabras de Ueda, los mantenía unidos a pesar de todo. Junno recordaba con nitidez una conversación que Koki y Ueda habían mantenido cuando Seishun Amigo debutó. No era tanto una conversación como un intercambio de comentarios. Por suerte, Jin no los había escuchado o habría terminado más enfadado de lo que ya de por sí estaba desde que se habían enterado de que Yamapi y Kame iban a trabajar juntos. Koki y Ueda habían dicho que sin Kame, KAT-TUN no existiría.

Y Junno, inusualmente en silencio y quieto en un rincón, había entendido la verdad de esas palabras con una intensidad mucho mayor que la que ellos dos les otorgaban.

Después de todo, sus situaciones eran diferentes. Todos tenían algo por lo que luchar y seguir estando ahí. Excepto él. A veces, cuando tras los ensayos se sentaba a ponerle hielo a su rodilla para no volver a lesionarse, Junno no podía evitar pensar que si KAT-TUN fracasaba, que si él fracasaba, no le quedaría nada por lo que luchar para estar ahí. No era guapo como Ueda. No tenía el carisma de Koki ni la profesionalidad de Nakamaru. Y, desde luego, estaba a años luz de Kame y Jin en todo. Lo único que hacía tan bien como ellos era bailar. Por eso, se tomaba más en serio que ninguno los ensayos de las coreografías y hacía los pasos de forma metódica, trabajándolos hasta que estuviesen perfectos.

Si Kame se iba y KAT-TUN desaparecía, a Junno no iba a quedarle nada.

 

**0.7**

—Vamos Jin. Un poco más.

Junno forcejeaba con Jin, que había bebido demasiado. Siempre se había considerado fuerte, pero no ser capaz de mover a su compañero le demostró lo contrario. Vale, siempre había considerado que Jin era el más fuerte físicamente de todos, pero aún así, él –más alto, más disciplinado con su cuerpo– debería tenerlo más fácil de lo que estaba resultando.

Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta, Jin, que se había apoyado contra ella, cayó hacia delante, arrastrándolo a él consigo.

—¡Auch! ¡Duele!— se quejó el dueño del apartamento antes de girarse y ponerse cómodo para dormir en el suelo.

Suspirando, Junno se levantó y se dijo que lo mínimo que podía hacer era arrastrar a Jin hacia la cama. Después se iría y trataría de dormir algo antes de tener que levantarse temprano para el rodaje.

—Vamos Jin— dijo con su sonrisa en su lugar y estirando la mano hacia Akanishi.

—¿Kame?

—No. Soy Junno. Vamos a la cama Jin.

—¡Kame!

Junno fue sorprendido totalmente cuando Jin saltó sobre él, volviendo a empujarlo hacia el suelo, y lo abrazó como si fuese la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—Kame... te he echado tanto de menos...— musitó Jin antes de empezar a depositar pequeños besos borrachos en el cuello de Junno—. Pensaba que nunca ibas a dejar de estar enfadado conmigo...

—Akanishi, soy Taguchi— masculló Junno desesperado por quitárselo de encima. Para su sorpresa, la fuerza de Jin se había incrementado en los últimos momentos.

—¿Nos toca jugar a que te hagas el estrecho Kame?— inquirió Jin, la voz pastosa y borracha arrastrando las palabras que no sonaron como se suponía que tenían que sonar pero que Junno entendió de todas formas.

—Jin...— suplicó—. Soy yo, Junnosuke. Junno. Taguchi. No soy Kame.

—Vamos a jugar.

Y de pronto, Jin se las arregló para abrirle la camisa a Junno de un tirón sin dejar de sujetarlo contra el suelo. Su víctima ahogó un grito, que se hizo sonoro en cuanto los dientes de Jin lo mordieron justo en el pecho.

— _Paraparaparapara_...

—Pero si solo estoy empezando Kazu-chan.

Junno forcejeó con más fuerza para liberarse, asustado por lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir y que no podía evitar. Y por una vez, su incapacidad para negarle cosas a la gente no tenía nada que ver.

Quizá se lo merecía. Quizá se merecía que Jin siguiese mordiéndolo, siguiese limitando sus movimientos. Seguramente sí. Pero lo peor, lo peor era que lo único que le dolía era el nombre. Era que Jin pensase que era Kame.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, admitía que no estaba enamorado de Jin. Ni de Kame. Probablemente no estuviese enamorado de nadie porque no se sentía enamorado. Teniendo tres hermanas mayores –con las cantidades de shoujo manga que eso implicaba– sabía bien como se suponía que se tenía que sentir una persona enamorada. Y él, definitivamente, ni lo estaba ni tenía interés en estarlo.

Pero seguía doliendo que Jin, mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y plagaba su torso de besos húmedos y apurados, le llamase Kame.

Hubiera preferido que las cosas fuesen como con Yoko. Tras el día que grabaron con los vestidos de novia (ese día en el que Jin los había interrumpido) ambos se habían acercado el uno al otro de frente y con las ideas claras. Iban a sacarle partido al rodaje mientras durase y después conservarían una buena amistad. Y buenos recuerdos.

Pero no quería las cosas así. Y odiaba a su cuerpo porque estaba empezando a responder ante las bruscas atenciones de Jin. Y no quería. Por primera vez, a Junno le daba igual lo que costase, pero no quería hacer eso. No así.

Pero, igual que siempre, no podía negarse. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para guardar los gemidos -a veces de placer, a veces de dolor- y esperar que Jin terminase rápido.

—¡Dios Kame! ¡Se está tan bien dentro de ti!

Los ojos vidriosos de Jin lo miraban sin verlo, turbulentos por el deseo y las ganas de empezar a moverse bruscamente. Los de Junno tampoco lo veían bien. Estaban llenos de lágrimas por la quemazón, llenos de lágrimas porque no quería que eso ocurriese y estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando Jin salió de dentro de él, Junno se apartó a toda prisa, como si la mera presencia de Jin a su lado le doliese, y buscó lo que quedaba de su ropa para volver a ponérsela y salir corriendo del apartamento.

—Te quiero... Kame— musitó Jin justo antes de quedarse dormido en el suelo, desnudo y borracho.

Junno lo miró fijamente un segundo. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable como en ese momento y lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo sin descanso hasta que el dolor en su interior desapareciese.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue desaparecer de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo.

 

**0.2**

Cuando Jin volvió, el resto del grupo estaba centrado de lleno en los conciertos. Pronto, todos los miembros se dieron cuenta de que Kame no iba a perdonarlo así como así por haberse marcha y haberlos dejado tirados seis meses. Ueda estaba con Kame y Junno nunca supo de qué hablaron Koki y Jin en esa conversación privada que tuvieron. A veces, se imaginaba a los dos vestidos como samuráis y resolviendo el tema con una pelea.

Mientras tanto, él, se acercó a Jin con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que aunque quisiese, acercarse a Jin enfadado no le llevaría a ningún lugar simplemente porque a Jin no le importaba que Taguchi estuviese enfadado con él o no. Y, de todas formas, tampoco era propio de él enfadarse con la gente.

Así que le tendió una mano.

—Te ayudo con la coreografía— le dijo, su sonrisa firme.

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda Taguchi— pero se levantó y siguió a Junno a la sala de los espejos.

 

**1**

El nuevo formato de Cartoon KAT-TUN no acababa de convencer a Jin. Se había acostumbrado a las preguntas y a los invitados y a las bromas de Taguchi que nadie reía y a los comentarios súbitos y repentinos de Ueda que generalmente no tenían nada que ver con lo que los demás estaban hablando y a Nakamaru pasando apuros como cuando Hyde estuvo allí... Le gustaba el formato, en definitiva. Era divertido y siempre se podía reír, de todo y de todos.

En el nuevo, no hacía más que hablar con chicas guapas y vacías; de esas que entraban y salían tan rápido de su vida como él de ellas. Por no mencionar que el “tema” de los programas le resultaba chirriante. El “amor”. El amor era una mierda. Él y Ryo ya lo habían dicho cuando Pi y Kame habían empezado lo de Shuuji to Akira. Shirota se había unido a ellos cuando los invitó a ver uno de esos musicales en los que salía su antiguo compañero de casting (cuyo nombre Jin creía que empezaba por A) y un tipo restregándose -literalmente- contra él.

La gira fue un alivio. La gira iba a arreglarlo todo en el grupo. Iba a arreglar a Taguchi. Junno disfrutaba demasiado de los conciertos como para contenerse. Así que se pasaría las actuaciones saltando y gritando y sonriendo. Por fin. Por si acaso, cuando grabaron el especial para el programa, Jin se aseguró de ser él quién caminase al lado de Junno, obligándolo con su presencia a volver a ser el de antes y recibiendo miradas acusadoras de Ueda. Pero Junno estaba volviendo a sí mismo y ellos no tendrían que hablar de esa noche que no recordaba y que tanto asustaba a Jin.

Entonces, cuando Junno volviese a ser el Taguchi aburrido de siempre que no hacía otra cosa que sonreír, Jin podría dejar de sentirse culpable y volver a concentrarse en echar de menos a Kame.

 

**0.5**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Junno se sentía a gusto en un plató. A pesar del pelo rubio. A pesar del vestido de novia que tenía puesto.

—¡Ey!— le gritó Yokoyama en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Alucinante! ¡Te queda genial!— comentó al ver al otro joven vestido igual que él. Yokohama se echó a reír.

—Pero tu pareces más tía— respondió el miembro de Kanjani8 acercándose a Junno para poder mirarse él también en el espejo que tenían junto a ellos—. Excepto por los brazos. ¡Tienes bíceps!— dijo tocándole el mencionado músculo. Junno sonrió sinceramente.

—Es cosa de las acrobacias— respondió con la voz suave y tranquila.

—¡Joder! ¡Estás realmente guapo!— exclamó el otro, logrando sonrojarlo y consiguiendo que bajase la mirada. No estaba nada habituado a recibir cumplidos sinceros—. Y tienes una piel muy suave— susurró Yokoyama alzando una mano para acariciarle el rostro—. Mejor que la mía.

—Ejem-ejem.

Como un niño sorprendido haciendo algo que no debería hacer, Junno se apartó de un salto. Yokohama lo sostuvo, una de sus manos todavía anclada firmemente en su brazo.

Frente a ellos, Jin, con una mirada extraña que Junno no reconoció, esperaba con gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Vais a dejar de jugar a las niñas y poneros a trabajar?— inquirió como si la cosa no fuese con él.

—¿Estás enfadado Jin-kun?— lo picó Yokoyama con malicia—. ¿A que estamos guapos?

—No podríais ser guapos ni aunque os reconstruyeseis enteros con cirugía.

—Ignóralo Junno— ordenó Yokoyama volviendo a mirarse en el espejo—. Sólo tiene envidia porque somos más guapos que él.

 

**0.4**

El invitado llegaba tarde.

Por eso, Junno, aburrido y no queriendo estar cerca de Ueda (que llevaba días de muy mal humor por algo que Nishikido había dicho en una entrevista) se había ido a la parte del plató en la que grababan el juego de dados.

—Últimamente, tú y Kamenashi os lleváis muy bien— lo sorprendió una voz a su espalda.

Junno se giró inmediatamente, sorprendido y asustado, gritándose a sí mismo en el interior de su cabeza para que su sonrisa se plastificase en su rostro con mayor velocidad que nunca.

—¡Que susto me has dado!

Eran las dos únicas personas que estaban en esa parte del plató y se sintió nervioso por alguna razón que no pudo clarificar. Quizá era por la mirada entornada y peligrosa con la que Jin parecía querer leer su mente.

—Gallina— masculló Jin acercándose un poco más—. Entonces, ¿qué hay entre tú y Kame?

—¿Kame y yo?— Junno intentó ganar tiempo a pesar de que retrasar el momento de contarle las cosas a Jin era una mala idea—. No sé de que me hablas— terminó con una sonrisa y expresión que rezaba para que resultase convincente y confundida.

Por supuesto que sabía de qué le hablaba. Le hablaba de cómo Kame y él quedaban por ahí para ir a comer fuera, le hablaba de que ayer habían ido a jugar al billar por la noche los dos juntos, le hablaba de que ahora Kame procuraba limitar al máximo las bromas gastadas a su costa...

Le hablaba de que Kame estaba girando hacia Taguchi y alejándose de Akanishi.

O eso era lo que parecía. Junno, más perspicaz de lo que cualquiera de ellos imaginaba, sabía que él era la pieza perfecta para escapar de Jin. Ueda no habría servido para eso. Y Nakamaru solo pensaba en trabajo y más trabajo. Koki, aunque con debilidad por Kame, en el fondo terminaría metiéndose en los fantasmas de los que el pequeño del grupo deseaba huir. Por eso, él era la solución perfecta. Acompañaba a Kame y accedía a todas sus peticiones sin hacer preguntas.

Junno tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que era evidente que a Jin iba a molestarlo la situación.

—No juegues conmigo Taguchi— amenazó.

—No sé de qué hablas Jin. No estoy jugando con nadie— y por primera vez estaba serio, mordiéndose el labio para no decir “es conmigo con quién juegan” en voz alta.

—No te acerques a lo que es mío, Taguchi.

Y sin más, Jin regresó junto a los demás, dejando a Junno incapaz de recoger el dardo que le había caído al suelo cuando la voz lo había sorprendido. Incapaz de esconder el dolor que acababa de sentir.

Mirando al vacío, se preguntó qué clase de persona era si Jin lo creía capaz de eso. Capaz de lo peor. Capaz de traicionar a un amigo. Aunque estrictamente ellos no eran amigos y tan súbitamente como le había impactado la realización de que sin Kame KAT-TUN no existiría, supo que Akanishi Jin y él, Taguchi Junnosuke, nunca serían amigos.

Y tras su sonrisa, eso dolía.

 

**0.9**

—¿Qué coño le ocurre a Taguchi?— preguntó Jin entrando en el estudio enfadado. Tras él, todos los miembros de KAT-TUN excepto el mencionado lo miraron igual de confusos que él.

—¡No puedo creerme que el AD haya tenido que obligarlo a hacer lo de “<i>Ireguchi, Deguchi Taguchi des</i>”!— comentó Nakamaru sorprendido—. El fin del mundo se acerca.

Koki, Kame y Ueda no dijeron nada. Los tres llevaban semanas notando a Junno fuera de sí mismo. Fuera de lo que era. Y aunque los tres habían intentado sacar en claro que era, ninguno había podido.

—¿Seguirá deprimido por lo de Yokoyama?— inquirió Kame más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—Se supone que “rompieron” cuando terminasteis de rodar la serie— dijo Ueda mirando repentinamente a Jin, como si le echase la culpa de todo.

—¿Qué hicisteis ese día?

Jin no dijo nada. Jin no dijo que no recordaba nada después de la cuarta copa hasta que había despertado en el suelo de la entrada, desnudo, y manchado de semen, sudor y sangre. Jin no dijo que sospechaba que algo había pasado pero que no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Porque no.

Jin tampoco dijo que ver a Kame y a Koki juntos, abrazados en los rincones cuando pensaban que nadie los veía... Jin no iba a hablar de lo que le dolía eso. No iba a llorar más por Kame. U-kun, Pi y Ryo ya estaban hasta las narices de aguantarlo y cuidarle las borracheras. Ni siquiera su escapada a Corea había funcionado porque las malditas fans se habían enterado y los habían acosado.

No iba a reconocer que soñaba con Kame noche sí y noche también. No iba a contarles que no sería la primera vez que llamaba Kame al cuerpo dentro del que estuviese y que nunca era Kame.

Y no quería pensar que podía haberle hecho eso a Taguchi, porque en el fondo –muy en el fondo, pero en el fondo al fin y al cabo– Junno era “lindo” a veces y casi como una mascota. O un niño. O mejor, un cachorro. Hacerle daño era como golpear a un cachorro, y por mucho que disfrutase de su lado sádico, Jin no era inhumano.

Aunque lo sabía. Lo sabía con la misma seguridad que tenía en el hecho de que jamás dejaría de amar a Kame. Había sido él. Había sido Junno el cuerpo en el que aquella noche habría gritado el nombre de Kame. Pero no era capaz de imaginar la extensión de lo que había echo porque estaba muy borracho y era el día en el que se habían enterado de que Kame y Koki estaban juntos.

Había querido disculparse con Taguchi por acusarlo de forma tan brusca, por haberlo vigilado siempre enfadado, por haber estado furioso con él cuando lo vio con Yokoyama y pensó que le estaba siendo infiel a Kame –y nadie podía serle infiel a Kame– con alguien que no era ni una sombra de lo que Kame era. Por todo eso, había pensado que invitarlo a unas copas sería una disculpa perfecta.

Al parecer, había sido una muy mala idea.

 

**0.8**

—Junno... ¿estás bien? 

—¿Eh?

Pestañeó un segundo y su mirada le mostró a Kame, sentado junto a él, mirándolo con preocupación. Todo el interior de Junno se tensó repentinamente y su reacción instintiva fue sonreír, como siempre pero en esa ocasión más falsamente que nunca.

—Sí, claro que estoy bien. He dormido un poco mal estos días— respondió con dulzura.

—Ya. Bueno. Si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—¿Hablar?— inquirió sintiendo el pánico crecer dentro de él. Kame no podía, simplemente NO PODÍA saber lo que había ocurrido la semana anterior con Jin.

—Ahora que habéis terminado el drama...— dijo el más joven ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Akanishi ha dicho varias veces que tú y Yokoyama os llevabais muy bien.

—Ah, Kimitaka...— suspiró con alivio antes de poder contenerse. Kame sonrió un poco al escucharlo pronunciar el verdadero nombre del miembro de Kanjani8—. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Kamenashi se fue y su silla fue ocupada inmediatamente por Ueda. Tatsuya no le dijo nada. Lo miró. Lo miró con esos ojos que le decían que a él no podía ocultarle la verdad y se sintió arrinconado. Muy arrinconado. Así que decidió escudarse en Yoko, que parecía lo más sencillo para él en esos momentos.

—Taguchi... Junno...— Ueda posó una de sus delicadas y elegantes manos sobre su antebrazo y Junno tembló ante el contacto. Había descubierto que otra gente tocándolo lo molestaba ligeramente desde el incidente. Al menos, hasta que conseguía controlar el primer impulso de su cuerpo de dar un salto para apartarse. Ueda, notando su incomodidad, frunció el ceño y apartó el brazo.

—Voy a buscar Ponta ¿quieres?

En los ojos de Ueda supo que su compañero era tan consciente como él de que escapaba porque había decidido permitírselo.

—Te dije que no te metieses entre ellos...— suspiró Ueda cuando Junno salió por la puerta.

 

**

Akanishi Jin siempre había pensado que el día en el que Taguchi dejase sus sonrisas falsas sería un buen día para el mundo.

No había esperado echarlas de menos.

 


End file.
